


Lavender Roses

by Blue_Paladin13



Category: Voltron - Fandom, Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Abusive Parents, Allura is spoiled af, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst with a Happy Ending, Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Bottom Keith (Voltron), Cuban Lance (Voltron), F/F, F/M, Feelings what are those?, Gay Keith (Voltron), Height Differences, Height Kink, I Don't Even Know, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I'm Bad At Summaries, I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm Sorry, Insecure Keith (Voltron), Jell-O, Just Add Kittens, Keith (Voltron) is Bad at Feelings, Keith can't go over 3 days without sex, Keith can't swim?, Keith has lots of energy thanks to being penetrated every day, Keith is scared of Heights, Keith/Lance (Voltron) Angst, Laith (Klance), Lance (Voltron) is a Dork, Lance can swim, Lance is a tall boy, Lance is hopeless, Lance loves Tacos, M/M, Multi, My First Work in This Fandom, Nyma gets kicked out in the middle of sex?, Oblivious Lance (Voltron), Oh god why did i put incest in this, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Parent/Child Incest, Pidge ships it, Pining Keith (Voltron), Pining Lance (Voltron), Poor Hunk, Relationship(s), Rolo is Keiths stress reliever?, S&M, Sexual Harassment, Shiro is mad, Socially Awkward Keith (Voltron), Tags May Change, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, Top Lance (Voltron), Waffles, Wow these tags are bad, keith is scared, klance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-20
Updated: 2017-10-30
Packaged: 2019-01-01 02:03:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12146265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blue_Paladin13/pseuds/Blue_Paladin13
Summary: Summers are the worst...that's what Keith thought. His friends have plans and there was no way they were letting him stay home. Plus Keith's daddy issues. Little Blue Lion? Keith? Yep.This work is also on Wattpad under "Lavender Roses (Klance/Laith)" by "Blue_Paladin13"





	1. Keith doesn't like the summer...

"D-dad, please s-stop…"

"Shut up! You fucking slut...and you know what you’re supposed to call me."

"P-please........."

* * *

 

It was a nice and sunny day, not just any day but the start of summer break. Everyone was getting out of school, planning things that they could do over the summer break. Everyone except Keith Kogane that is, he didn't care much for summer break, in his mind he'd rather stay home or go on walks. His friends had other ideas of course, like they'd listen to Keith anyway. His friends were actually discussing their plans at this very moment, Keith was tuning them out though, like normal. "No, I don't wanna go whale watching! We have to do something exciting!" The tall boy known as the ever flirtatious Lance McClain spoke loudly, flailing his arms out to try prove his point. "We can't just go whale watching, that's so boring! How about...sky diving!!!" Lance stood overjoyed by his own idea. _He’s cute when he’s like that._ For a moment everyone was silent, contemplating whether or not this was a good idea.

"I don't know if that is a good idea. What if something goes wrong, it's really risky and with a group this big. That’s even worse." The tall muscular man known as the dad of the group said with his arms crossed, leaning into one of the bean bags in the library with a slightly smaller female pressed against his side. Though she was pretty muscular herself. "I don't want anyone getting hurt." Shiro was always looking out for everyone, which is how he was labeled as the dad of the group. Shiro was tall and muscular and had a weird spot of white hair on the top of his head, it was apparently caused by stress. Keith was unsure about what could have stressed him out so much and he had asked a number of times but Shiro only ever changed the subject. He had also asked the others if they knew but they avoided the question. It's like they were hiding something, Keith did his best to ignore it though.

"I agree with Shiro, it's really risky, are you sure you want to do that? Someone could get hurt. Or someone might not be comfortable with it." She glanced at Keith for a second. Yep and there's the mom of the group, Allura. She is always on Shiros side. "I mean yes it sounds exciting, but it's dangerous." now here's the 'I'm not really on either side but I agree with Shiro more' thing she does all the time. Allura was nice and she was without a doubt a very beautiful woman but she and Keith never got along that well. Despite their close relationships with Shiro they never really liked each other. Maybe it was just because she was a female? Keith was fine with Pidge though so that probably wasn't it. It was different with Pidge, she isn’t very feminine she is more gender neutral so that might be why they get along better. Keith never really liked females so he avoided them as much as possible. It was a little hard to avoid Allura though since she was normally with Shiro and he was practically a brother to Keith, he wouldn’t avoid him just because he didn’t want to be around Allura.  
“The likelihood of one of us dying is eight in a million, I doubt any of us will be killed by that. Plus, this sounds intriguing, I'd like to see everyone’s reactions.” The small figure on the basil green beanbag spoke with a matter of fact tone. _She definitely just wants blackmail._ Pidge had a sly smirk on their face and was now nudging Keith in the arm. “Am I right? What do you think, Keith? Think it’s worth it?” She was looking at Keith now with a wide grin on her face. She managed to get Keith’s full attention easily since they got along pretty well and she always had something interesting to say. She’s the person to go for if you want to gossip. Pidge was also very intelligent and would listen to anything Keith had to say, but she wasn’t the best at keeping secrets so Keith rarely said anything that he didn’t want people to know to her. Keith would normally go to Hunk for those kind of things, especially for Hunk hugs those were probably the best hugs Keith had ever gotten. He hasn’t gotten hugs from everyone in their group; Lance and Allura were the only ones left but he knew it would be hard to get a hug from either of them so he never tried. All eyes were on Keith now expecting an answer, all were curious but one pair was glaring holes through him. Lance, he seriously hated Keith for no reason. _Why does he hate me so much?_

“Mm, it sounds fun. It sounds like a great idea.” Keith said mindlessly. He actually didn’t think it was a good idea at all though. Going sky diving probably isn’t a good idea if you are terrified of heights and it just so happened to be that Keith is. “I’m down for it. Unless I’m not wanted, that is.” Keith gave Lance a look to ask if he was or not. _Please say no._ It was Lances idea so it was up to him if Keith should go.

“The more the merrier. I mean I do hate you but I can’t turn down something as pretty as you, short stuff.” Lance said as he gave Keith a wink and a smirk. _Man I wanted him to say no but I’m alright with this._ He still wouldn't stop bugging Keith about how he had grown to be about a little under a head taller than him and was very slightly taller than both Shiro and Hunk. What he doesn't know is that Keith absolutely loves that he got taller, the perks of having a height kink. Keith knew that Lance only likes his looks but a light blush appeared on his face anyway. He was a helpless dork in love. He knew quite well that Lance hated his very existence but he couldn’t help but like the guy, his beautiful crystal blue eyes, his dark flawless skin, his tall slender figure. He couldn't help himself even if he wanted to. "Well anyway, Hunk you will help me organize this. Pidge, you figure out how we're paying! Shiro make sure we have-" He got cut off and Keith was quick to glare in the direction of the person that cut off the beautiful voice.

"Oh! Oh! I can pay for it! My father is always telling me he'll do anything for me." Allura spoke excitedly shooting up from her spot on the large black beanbag next to Shiro. She had the biggest smile on her face and Shiro was smiling fondly at her from the place he was still sitting in. Everyone was looking at her now, silent and at full attention.

“Umm, are you sure Allura? Skydiving costs a lot of money; you shouldn’t have to pay for all of us.” Pidge said with a wary look on her face. “I mean some of us are broke but we can manage…I think.” Now that was a very true statement, in fact most of them were broke. Keith almost never had money on him since he often had to give it to his father. Pidge was always using her money for random gadgets even though her family was quite wealthy she never had money on her. Lance always gave his money to his parents to help care for the rest of his family, even though he was the youngest he still had younger cousins, nieces and nephews to help with. Hunk and Shiro were okay financially but one often purchased ingredients to help at their family run bakery and the other had bills to pay since he lived on his own.

“Um yeah, I’m with Pidge on this.” Hunk said with a nervous look on his face like he expected his input to be turned down. “I don’t think it’s fair for you to pay for every single one of us.” _He’s too generous and kind._

“Well, I for one don’t mind.” Lance spoke with a small voice, there was clear insecurity there. “But I could try help with hotel money. If it helps!” _He’s sorta sweet too._

“Yeah, and I can do something for food expenses!” Hunk said excitedly. “Good food is important.” _Hunk is good at picking food that would work well._

“Uh, I can’t help much but I can help with as much as I can.” Shiro said with a sheepish smile on his face. “The most I can do is help with transportation.” _Hehe_ _dad_ _mode_ _activated_.

“Great! I can deal with counting money. Since I’m probably the best at it here.” Pidge said with a small smirk. “Oh and I can help with expenses for extra activities we decide to do. Also I think we should each bring our own shopping money.” _Yeah Pidge is smart she can do that. Wait what do I do?_

“Uh, I can’t really help with money...” Keith spoke bringing his shoulders up to make himself appear smaller. “Oh, I can just stay home. Then you wouldn’t have to pay for- “

“No.” Shiro said in a stern Dad-like voice. His voice was a bit louder than library appropriate due to the librarian hissing out a long _‘Sshhhh'_. “We aren’t going to leave you here alone.” _What_? _Why_?

“What’s wrong with me being here alone? It’s not like I’ll just die.” _I think. It depends on my mood. It depends on if I don’t go into that state._ Not being trusted to be alone annoyed Keith quite a bit because he knew he could take care of himself. “Besides I wouldn’t be alone. My dad is here.” Shiro’s eyebrows furrowed at Keith’s last sentence. _He knows something._

“That is exactly why, Keith.” Shiro said quietly, it seemed like he was attempting to keep Keith’s secret ( _that he didn’t completely know the truth about_ ) but his voice wasn’t quiet enough, the others could clearly hear him. “We aren’t leaving you here without any of us in town. My parents don’t live in the area anymore; you can’t just hide out there now.” _I wish they didn’t move._

“Wait what are you-"Pidge said, starting to get curious about their conversation. _She can’t know. No one can._

“Nothing Pidge, we’re not talking about anything.” Keith hissed out at her before turning back to Shiro. “Don’t try butting in on something you know nothing about Takashi, I’m going home...you guys can decide if I’m coming or not.” Keith stood and grabbed his messenger bag with his digital camera walking past Lance and leaving the group to watch his back as he retreated to the door and left a little hurried. One would have to be paying a lot of attention to notice how his cheeks and the tips of his nose and ears were increasingly getting pink. The only one who could have possibly noticed was the person he walked past on his way out though.  
  
Keith had trouble controlling his emotions he always has, when he was little he started crying his eyes out in the middle of his kindergarten class because he lost his favorite crayon. He didn’t stop crying until a classmate he can’t remember gave him a small blue lion stuffy. He still has it to this day. When his mother got there she was confused because it was always really hard to get Keith to stop crying when he lost something. He never learnt who the kid was because his mother passed away soon after that and he moved since his father didn’t like being in that town. Heck the boy didn't even know his name he just called Keith "Little Blue Lion".He hasn’t been back there since.

Due to his problem with emotions he gets angry, sad, happy, scared, embarrassed, and excited a lot easier than others. Though the moods on the happier side didn’t come as easily for him. He still doesn’t know what causes it. He often cries whenever he gets too angry which explains the pinkness to his face and the tears forming in his eyes.

Keith continued his quick steps until he was about half way home. He brought his hands up to his face to attempt to rub the tears away. Putting the messenger bag on his body properly he rummaged around in it and pulled out a red lollipop and popped it in his mouth. The walk from the library to his house was pretty small so he can see the second story window to the frontroom with the wall of vines below it. From what he can tell his father forgot the kitchen light on again since he should be at work at this time of the day. _I've got the house all to myself_ He thought happily as he went up the steps two at a time and pulled his key out of his pocket to unlock the door. _Huh unlocked…did he forget to lock the door too?_ He entered and closed the door locking it behind him and turned to the left to take off and put his blue knee high boots on the mat for their shoes. He put a hand on the wall to bend over and pull the sock that was sliding off his foot back on.

He spun back to the door to hang his coat on the hook bolted to it but froze as he was about to let go. _That sounds like someone walking. A few feet behind me._ He slowly put his coat on the hook and turned around. He quickly straightened his back took the lollipop out of his mouth and lowered his head. “D-daddy I um, I didn’t know you were home. I would have made myself more presentable for you. **”** Keith hated calling him that. He hated being his play thing. He hated living with him. But he was still his father so he wouldn’t leave him. He wouldn’t just pick up and leave. He’d do anything just to make his father happy. Since he was the only family he had left.

“My room. Prepare yourself, I’ll be there in five.” He said in a soft voice. A very fake soft voice. “I’ll move along even if you aren’t ready. Oh and keep the lollipop in your mouth. I don’t want to taste your friends cooking right now **.”** He turned and went back into the decent sized kitchen. As soon as he was out of site Keith darted to his father’s room. He definitely wouldn’t wait for Keith.


	2. Charlie?

Lance never meant to actually hurt Keith’s feelings his words just came out before he could think about what he was saying. Like that one time Keith’s hair didn’t look absolutely terrible and he went to point it out by saying “Your hair looks more like a greasy dog instead of a rat’s nest today.” He wasn’t too proud of that one and it didn’t even look like a dog. Okay it sorta did, but he didn’t mean to say it out loud. Let’s just say he was so used to insulting Keith that whenever he tried complimenting him an insult came out instead.

Shiro decided on his own that Keith would be going on their little trip and no one argued since Shiro was quite clearly determined on getting him to go. They were all curious to what Keith and him had been talking about but Shiro just brushed them off and said it was nothing. After Keith stormed out things got awkward so they decided to put the planning off ‘til the next time they were all together or they’d just make a group chat, either was fine for them.

Lance had decided to go to the mall with Hunk to seek out some pretty people he could distract himself with. Much to Hunks disagreement. “Laancee, why are we doing this again?” Hunk sighed as he walked alongside his flirtatious companion.

“I’m looking for a beautiful babe to get rid of my childhood crush Hunk.” Lance said with a ‘isn’t that obvious’ tone to his voice “You know this is why I do this, we’ve gone over this like a hundred and one times” He added shortly after, looking at Hunk over his blue sunglasses. _I’m also sort of hoping that I’ll see that person again._

“Yeah but why? You haven’t even seen this person for what? Twelve years?” Hunk said taking a drink of the mango smoothie he has in his hand. Using his other hand, he grabbed the collar of the unbuttoned blue flannel Lance was wearing and turned him to look at him face to face. “Come on. You don’t even know this person’s name. Or their gender for that matter. You don’t even know what they look like now. You met them in daycare.” _Yeah so what?_

“Okay, first of all it was kindergarten not daycare we were in a proper school building.” Lance said with a scowl on his face as he lifted a hand to poke the center of Hunks chest. “Second all, I’m pretty sure they were a boy. They have black hair and fair skin. They have one of the rarest eye colors in the world Hunk, their eyes are like purple! Purple Hunk! How many people do you know with purple eyes? They’re also without a doubt very beautiful. They were beautiful when they cried Hunk! How many purple eyed people do you know that look beautiful when they cry?!” _I know one! And I haven’t seen him in years_.

“I know one purple eyed person. Though his eyes are more of an indigo.” Hunk said as he narrowed his eyes. “And I’ve never seen them cry. Also you remember way to much about this person.” _Right, sure._

“Well I fell in love the second I saw this boy crying Hunk! I felt the need to make him mine! What else was I supposed to do when I was like five years old! I wanted to physically make him mine! I was a five-year-old pervert! And I didn’t know anything about sex and we were kids! So I did my best to remember everything I could about him! I gave him my favorite toy just so I could be the first one to stop him from crying! And that was the first time I even saw him for christ sake! I am desperately in love with a boy that I haven’t seen in years Hunk! I’m crazy!” Lance said flailing his arms around during his little fit. _What is wrong with me? I’ll never find him_. He quickly calmed down and leant his head on Hunks shoulder. It felt a little odd since he was slightly taller than his friend now but he did it anyway. It felt a little odd since he was almost the same height as his friend now but he did it anyway. “Hunk what do I do? I’m in love with someone I’ll probably never see again and I can’t get rid of my feelings. All of my relationships get ruined because I think of this person. I’ve stopped in the middle of doing the deed for this…this guy!” He let out a little sniffle and kept his face plastered to Hunks shoulder to shield himself from anyone seeing his face. _Man love sucks ass._

“Lance you aren’t crazy. You’re just hopelessly in love.” Hunk said with a sigh taking the sunglasses that were slowly sliding down his shoulder and giving Lance a well needed hug. “And you never know. Maybe you might meet this person again and you can fall in love with them all over again just like in those rom-coms we like. Kindergarten all over again.” At this Lance pulls his head back and smiles rubbing his eyes. _What would I do without Hunk? He’s great._

“Yeah! That’s right I might see him again! And for that cheesy romance thing you just came up with, you are going to be singing ‘Hope Less Romantics’ with me at karaoke night tomorrow.” Lance said happily turning around and prancing down the path they were walking on and into a small toy store. Hunk sighed and followed him feeling a little bad for getting his friends hopes up like that.

The toy store Lance just entered was one of the few toy stores in town that actually accepted donated toys so Lance stopped by often just in case a familiar blue lion happened to be donated.

“Hey isn’t tomorrow the first time Keith is going with us all for karaoke?” Hunk said watching Lance go through the box of recently donated toys. “He’s normally busy doing whatever it is he does with his dad.”

“Huh? Oh, yeah I guess it is.” Lance said looking up from the box for a second before going back to digging through toys. “I bet he’s going to make an excuse by saying his dad wants to hang out with him again or something. That’s what he did the last time he was supposed to come with us.” _Stupid Keith he almost never has time for us._

“I’m sure he'll come this time. Maybe he’s just having trouble with his parents. That’s probably why he never talks about his mom. He might not have a good relationship with her.” Hunk said picking up a small toy truck.

“Maybe.” Lance said giving up on finding the lion in the box. He couldn’t even imagine not having a good relationship with his parents. It would literally tear him up inside. _If that’s how it is for Keith I feel bad for him._

* * *

 

After a while of looking around the toy shop Lance decided that it wasn’t there and continued his journey through the “Moon”. It was an odd name for a mall but it was a well run mall so it was Lances favorite. Hunk and him ended up just sitting on a bench outside the grocery store connected to it.

Hunk was gushing about some girl he met while working the cash register at the bakery while Lance zoned out next to him watching the mother’s with their kids walk out of the store with their bags of groceries. He kept this going until a large man came out struggling to carry the eight bags he was carrying. _Eight bags? That’s a little too much for one guy._ Lance being the good guy he was got up after elbowing Hunk and ran over to help. “Here let me help you with that.” Lance smiled up at the man holding out his hands. The man smiled graciously and handed him three of the bags. Hunk came scurrying after Lance and took three more of the bags leaving the man with two. “Where will we be taking these?”

“Uhh well I honestly don’t live far from here so I just walked without thinking about how much I’d be buying.” The man let out a hearty laugh “If I had I would have drove or asked my son to come along. Oh the names Charlie and you are?” _Son? Guess he isn’t single then. Though I don't really like being bottom so I'm okay with this._

“Lance, and this is Hunk.” He answered with a grin “Just lead the way, we aren’t doing anything right now.” Hunk nodded at Lances statement and the man thanked them and began leading them towards his place.

Normally Hunk would say they shouldn’t just follow him home but this man reminded him of someone he met before. He just can’t remember where. He felt like he could trust him.

The walk wasn’t long so they quickly came up to a small dark red house with a white fence and a black mailbox that had foreign writing on it that read “코 가네“ Lance had absolutely no clue what it said but he didn’t care. Not to be racist or anything Charlie sorta looked Asian so It was probably Japanese or Korean. It didn’t look like anyone was home but from what Charlie said his son was home. _Wonder where the kid is? Is it even a kid or is he like my age?_

Charlie unlocked the door and walked in, letting them in after him before closing the door gesturing to the kitchen entrance and stopped in front of a door with a metal plaque on it with “C.K” carved into it. Charlie gestured for them to continue to the kitchen. He opened the door and walked in and looked out back at Lance who had stopped at the kitchen door and was looking back at him. He quickly used his hand and gave him a gesture that normally meant “Shoo” and watched him until Lance turned away and walked further into the kitchen. He waited about a minute before peeking back into the hall to see Charlie had opened the door across from the one he went into and he came back out carrying what looked like a human a little shorter than Lance into the room. He could hear hushed talking and a few whines that clearly weren’t from Charlie. _Who the heck was that?_ Lance shook his head deciding that it wasn’t his business and sat down at the table next to Hunk to wait for Charlie. After a few minutes he came into the kitchen.

“Thanks for helping me boys,” Charlie said pulling out his wallet and giving them $5 each. “There’s your thanks. I can take care of it from here.”

“No problem sir.” Hunk said with a smile as him and Lance stood and begun making their way out. As they walked through the hall Lance glanced at the door he seen Charlie take the other person into. It had a plaque on it too but it read “K.K” instead. They were quickly ushered out of the house and had the door slammed behind them. Lance looked at Hunk and just shrugged and started down the street on his way home. _That was weird._ Hunk was going to be spending the night since they hadn’t had a sleepover in a while. Pidge would be over later too since her parents were fine with it because she didn’t even like guys it was okay for them.

Hunk followed close behind listening to Lance talk about the odd thing with Charlie. “Hunk, my main man. He literally carried a body of a person that I mind you was almost naked besides what looked like a blanket into the room across from it! Like who the hell was that?!” Lance said spinning around to look at Hunk.

“I don’t know Lance. Maybe it was his wife.” Hunk said walking past him. _Why would his wife have a separate room? Cause C.K must mean Charlie right?_ “And we all know the lion kid is your main man. Just forget about what you saw. It’s not like you’ll ever be in there again. Right?” Hunk said looking at Lance a little concerned.

“Well I really wanna know! Maybe I can sneak in like a super cool ninja and see for myself!” Lance said with a goofy grin only for Hunk to stop and turn to give him a even more concerned look. “Geez Hunk I’m just kidding. I wouldn’t break into someone’s house. Unless they were a good friend of mine. I would break into their house then. Just to sleep in their bed and raid the fridge.” _I do that to you all the time._

Hunk sighed and continued walking. “Lets just hurry Pidge will be at your place soon and if we make her wait we will probably regret it.”

“Yeah that’s true. But this talk isn’t over.”

* * *

 

“Okay so let me get this straight. You helped a man carry his groceries home.” Lance and Hunk nodded “Then you entered his house only to see him move a person maybe around our age into another room.” Lance nodded “And then just went home?” _Well duh._

“Yeah and?” Lance said “It’s just been bothering me. Like who the he’ll was that. The thing on the door said ‘K.K' like what?”

“It was most likely initials Lance.” Pidge said rolling her eyes while she shuffled a stack of uno cards. “Like Hunk said it’s probably his wife or something.” _I already knew that and I don’t think it was his wife._

Lance groaned and buried his face into his pillow as Hunk and Pidge laughed at him. “Come on buddy just forget about it.” Hunk said as he pat him on the back.

“I hate you guys.” Lance said as he rolled onto his side. He stayed silent as Pidge let out a small chuckle as she dealt them each seven cards before placing the stack down and flipping the top card over to reveal a red three. Lance sat up quickly and grabbed his cards to see what he had. He never did well when the first card was red so he had to concentrate on the game.

* * *

 

He lost.

Four times in a row.

“Okay, enough of this!” Lance said standing up and storming out of the room. “Lets go! Time to re-watch Glee!” He added before going down the stairs to the front room turning the ps4 on and opening Netflix. His niece and nephew’s were already asleep and his parents were watching TV in their room so they pretty much had the place to themselves for now. Lance sat down on the couch quickly to make sure he had the best spot before the others made it down. When Pidge walked in she showed that she was clearly offended that Lance got the best spot. Lance just laughed at her before starting the first episode.

* * *

 

Lance managed to make it through seven episodes before he realized Hunk was a snoring lump on the floor and Pidge was slowly falling asleep on the navy blue lazy boy. It was nearly 3 in the morning. _Man I love these guys._ He smiled to himself and got up off the couch and walked over to the closet for towels and blankets and got out a blanket each and laid them out over his two friends. He turned the ps4 off and slowly made his way up the stairs and into his room to curl up on his bed. He looked at his ceiling that was covered in the cheap glow in the dark stars he got when he was ten. That's when he moved to this place, when he was ten years old.

_Who was that person?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!!!  
> If there is anything you think I should fix tell me!


End file.
